Follow your heart, not mind
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Ur watched as all the guys asked to go to the party with Tia. When they begin to stress her and she breaks down in tears he will make a decision that could change him. Three shot story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt and probably my last at writing an Avalon Code fic. I loved this game LOADS.**

**Anyway this is a TiaxUr three shot (may turn to a four I don't really know…)**

**I own nothing to do with this story!!**

Tia's stuck for choice for whom to go with to the party to reinstate her as a hero of Kaleila. When she breaks down in tears because all the guys stress her, Ur makes a decision to support her the only way he could.

**Follow your heart not mind**

Tia was relaxing in the shade of the tree on Sunny Hill. She wanted to take a break from the town, just to relax away from all the guys and people cheering. Beside her was Ur, his face was as always buried in a book. Even though he was blind he could still tell her everything in the book.

"Hey Tia!" Miela hovered in front of her eyes. "Can we borrow your hair pin?" Tia slid the ball like pin from her hair, handing it to the small spirit. "Ur, won't you come and play with us?" She asked innocently.

"Hm…" He dropped the book and floated up alongside her. Tia giggled, when the spirits were floating in the breeze, when they were so small tossing the ball…they looked innocent.

"Rempo! Catch!" Miela tossed it to him.

"Neaki! Heads up!" He tossed it to the pessimistic spirit.

"(…Ur…)" She threw it to him. Tia carried on reading after a while. She was looking something up in the Book of Prophecy. Ur quickly got bored, floating down to the ground and joining Tia under the tree.

"You are a very good student." He glanced over her shoulder. "What are you reading about?"

"The mayor. I've never read about him before." Ur was taller again now. For a split second he thought she was looking up one of boys in the town. Tia suddenly fell silent.

"Is something wrong Chosen One?"

"Uh…it's nothing…"

"Tia?" He knew she preferred it if he called her by her name.

"It's just the party…"

"What about it?"

"It doesn't matter right now." She smiled assuring him. "Come on you guys! We need to head back."

Miela and Neaki floated right in front of her face.

"Rempo? Rempo!?" Suddenly the pin was launched straight at her; Ur floated in front of her and caught it.

"Rempo! Be careful!" He scolded.

"Learn to have a little fun once in a while!" Rempo barked back. "Yo, sorry Tia." He replied sheepishly.

"It's ok." The four spirits disappeared back into the book.

As soon as Tia returned to town she noticed there was a boy standing outside her quaint cottage. She crept past, hoping he wouldn't realise and crossed through the town to the Mayor's house. She and the Mayor's daughter Sylphy had developed a strong friendship. Sylphy, like her father was also very well informed about what was going on in the town.

"You want to know about the party?" She tilted her head to the side.

"No, no. Who's going with whom to the party?" Tia corrected.

"Ah…well…" She sat in thought for a while. "…no one has asked others out yet…"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks Sylphy."

-x-x-

As soon as evening set in and Tia settled to sleep the four spirits were sat around the young girl's table, tall and almost human like. Rempo was sat against the wall, the window just beside him. Neaki and Miela were on either side of him and Ur was opposite, not facing Rempo but facing Tia instead.

"(Why do you watch her when she's sleeping…its creepy…)' Neaki breathed.

"I…" Ur was cut off by Rempo.

"It's because…" Rempo paused to shout out. "Ur loves Tia! Ur loves Tia!" He continued to chant it.

"Shush! You're going to wake her up. A girl needs beauty sleep." Miela scolded.

"(…Is Rempo telling the truth?...)"

"No he's not." When Rempo carried on chanting Ur summoned a small bolt of lightning to strike him. "Shut up Rempo."

"(…Humans and spirits can not love each other… you are the clever one…you should know…)"

"Why can't they Neaki?" Miela asked innocently.

"(…They just can't…spirits can not give humans everything they want….)"

"Oof, watch it with the lightning will ya?!" Rempo barked.

"(…Good night…)" Neaki vanished back into the book, Rempo soon followed.

"I'll ask again, why can't humans and spirits love each other?"

"Miela, in a way Neaki is right." Ur turned to see his sleeping beauty.

"No she's not." She said valiantly. "Do you really love Tia?"

"I…she give me these strange feelings…"

"I believe in you Ur. Follow your heart." Miela giggled. "After all, others have fallen in love with other creatures."

"What are you-?"

"I mean the Mayor. His wife was human…right?"

"Right…"

"Good night…" She too vanished into the book.

She was shivering in the bed. Ur stood, closing the Book of Prophecy and made his way over.

"Tia…" He urged. "Are you cold?"

"A little…" She shivered.

"May I join you?" He hoped that the warmth of his body would help her stay warm a little.

"I…I guess." Despite her nervousness though she quickly shuffled over.

_What is it about the party that's bothering you so…? _Ur thought as he joined her.


	2. Chapter 2

What the perverted old man Vis said was right. Tia was the cream of the crop. The following day – two days before the party every boy in town had asked to date her. While she appreciated their attention she found it to be annoying too. Ur was sure to watch her carefully while she spoke to the boys, as if protecting her from a monster rather than a human. As she stood outside the castle gates chatting with Heath, the spirit found himself getting riled.

"You know I'm probably going to be the best offer you will get…besides I don't have anyone else to ask." Tia knew he hadn't meant it to be a rude comment but she could hear Ur grumbling beside her ear.

"What about Miss Lauca?" She suggested.

"Ahaha…" He chuckled silently to himself. "I… would prefer it if you would go with me…"

"I…" She sensed Ur was angry behind her. As she spun around to see him she could see the electricity begin to charge around his body. "I have to go somewhere!" She turned and ran as fast as she could.

"Sorry Tia…" Ur mumbled shyly as she ran back to her cottage.

"Ur…what was that for?"

"I feel protective of you…" He replied a little coldly.

"Ur…" She smiled and sighed at the same time. "Is there something you're not telling me?" She tilted her head.

"I want to talk to you alone…on Sunny Hill." She made sure to seal the book so the other spirits could not interrupt.

"Is something wrong?"

"I…we trust each other right?" Tia had never seen Ur shy before, usually he was very blunt about what he was preaching.

"Yes…"

"What about if I trusted you with a secret?"

"What kind of secret?"

"A love one…" Again his voice trailed, as if being blown away by the gentle breeze.

"Of course I can!" She smiled gleefully.

"I...have strange feelings around you." He tried to look her in her eyes, but with no sight it was difficult. "I think I love you…" he waited for a laugh or some kind of reply. When none came he added. "I guess I'm asking if you…like me too."

"Ur of course I do!" She exploded with a joy he was not expecting. "But…"

"But?"

"I thought humans and spirits could not be with each other…"

"It has never been tried before." He replied in his usual 'Mr Know it all' voice. "I need some books…"

"What for?"

"I just need them for something."

"I need to talk to Sylphy; you can look through some of Mayor Georg's books."

"Thank you."

She hadn't managed to get back out of her cottage when she returned home to get some food. The boys were flooding in, one after another to ask if she had made her decision. Eventually, she screamed and all of the boys left her in peace. When they had gone she had broken down. Tears flooded down her cheeks like a waterfall. Sensing her sadness Ur appeared before her.

"Tia…" He didn't say anything more. He just sat beside her on the cramped little bed holding her head close to his chest.

"We need to see Sylphy now!" She sobbed.

"Of course…" With that she ran from the house, he following closely behind although nobody else could see him.

"Tia…is everything ok?" Mayor Georg and Sylphy asked.

"I need to get the boys off my back…" She sobbed. She watched as Ur; now back to his usual small self browsed through the books lining the walls.

"You mean pair them up with someone else?" The mayor questioned.

"Please…" She rubbed her eyes.

"I'll take Duran if he's up for grabs." Sylphy chanted proudly. Her father looked at her inquisitively. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing…" Mayor Georg mumbled something about his daughter seeing the good in humans. "Who else?"

"Nanai and Anwar." Ur suggested as he continued to browse the books.

"Nanai and Anwar?" Tia offered.

"Hm… what about Mr Rex?" Georg questioned.

"Fana." Tia replied quickly.

"What's that forest kid called?" Sylphy asked.

"Miss Lauca?" Tia tilted her head.

"Her and Heath!"

Meanwhile, Ur had found the book he was looking for in the shelf. He called Tia over and asked her to code scan it for him to read later.

"Thank you Tia." He smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Sylphy, thank you Mayor Georg."

"Of course."

Back at the house, Ur was intent on reading his book and keeping a close and careful watch on Tia as she shuffled under her sheets. He rubbed his fingers over each page of the book, absorbing the words almost. He could then identify them using his minds eye. As Tia's rustling became louder and she began to murmur Ur realised she was having a nightmare!

"Ur!" She sprang up in fright throwing the cover off with her.

"Are you ok?!" He gasped.

"Oh…it was just a dream…"  
"What were you dreaming of?"

"Dreaming of fighting monsters with nothing but a rusted sword. The others…they were not there when I called them. Then when you appeared…the monster attacked you and the ran at me…" Her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

"It's ok, it was just a dream. I'm watching you. I promise." He waited for her to settle again before continuing reading the book.

**Hey! You can see what he's reading about next chapter. Thanks to the one or two people who have added this to their fav stories.**

**Can I have a review though? Sorry to sound desperate but I like to know what people think so I can improve my writing. Reviewers get cookies! EvilWaffles xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hang on." Mieli stopped her by the door. She floated up to Tia's hair, making sure it was perfect. "There you go Tia." She giggled. "You look beautiful." She turned to Ur, who was holding a bottle of special medicine he had asked her to make. "Doesn't she look beautiful Ur?"

"Hm…" He could sense her energy was different, she seemed uncomfortable but he could tell she looked amazing. "Yes, you look amazing Tia. You seem uncomfortable." He sounded blunt, like he didn't care but she knew he did.

"I'm fine." She waved goodbye to Mieli.  
"Ur…what's the potion for?"

"If it works Tia, I will see you at the party." He assured.

"O-okay." She turned around and walked from her cottage.

"Ur, are sure this will work?" Mieli asked.

"It will."

"(…I hope you're right…)"

"You try it first." Rempo seemed unsure. Ur took a mouthful. At first it looked as if nothing had happened.

"(Nothing happened…)"

"But it did." He tried to float away from the ground but remained fixed to the floor. "I can now look like a human, other humans can see me."

"How long will it last?" Mieli wanted to try it.

"A few hours." He wanted it to last for longer but he could keep Tia happy.

"Okay!" She took a mouthful, followed by Neaki then Rempo.

-x-x-

"Tia, where is you date?" Dorethtea tapped her on the shoulder.

"I don't have one." She watched as people danced in front of her in the hall. The doors creaked open. Everyone turned to see who could have entered. There was a gasp and suddenly the crowd separated. Ur was in front of the others, behind him, Rempo was in the middle with the two female spirits on either side.

"Isn't that Ur – the lightning spirit?" Mayor Georg questioned.

"That's right." Ur looked straight ahead, staring at Tia.

"I thought spirits were invisible to none spiritual people."

"I found an elixir in one of your books." He replied stepping towards Tia. "Tia…"  
"Ur?" She looked at the people staring at him and the other spirits. "Why can they see you?"

"I want them to." He smiled at her and she imagined those beautiful eyes beneath the shackles. "Call them back to dancing." She tapped her fork on the edge of a wine glass.

"It is only fair the spirits of the book join me today." She smiled. "I hope that you enjoy yourselves, Rempo, Mieli, Neaki and Ur. Now dance people please."

They waited for the fairly fast song to finish. The next song that played was slow, very slow. Rempo was trying to dance with the two female spirits although Neaki was a little less than willing.

"Tia…" He offered his hand to her. She placed her hand in his and he tugged her up. "Thank you…" He was an amazing dancer although Tia wasn't surprised. He was very knowledgeable, he probably knew every dance since time began.

He was taller than her she when she hugged close to him she hit rested her head on his chest. He stepped carefully, making sure not to hurt her as he moved.

"Tia…" She tilted her up towards him. "When I asked if you like me…I was supposed to ask 'will you be my girlfriend?'"

"Ur…Of course I will."

"I will stay with you. Even when the new world begins." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment." Mieli smiled shyly. "I need to go back to the cottage, bye now"

"Good bye Mieli"

"Bye!"

The party only lasted for a couple of hours and ended with one final slow dance. At the end, it was custom for all the guys to kiss the girls they were dancing with.

"Yo Neaki after this do I get a kiss?" Rempo asked as he tried to get Neaki to dance with him.

"(…Don't bet on it…)" She grumbled.

"It's almost the end of the party. And this song…" He leant down to kiss her. She nestled herself under his neck as she embraced him.

As they returned home, the elixir was almost starting to wear off. Neaki was upset with Rempo and threw fruit punch over him so they had gone back into the book as soon as they returned. Mieli was coated in cake batter as Ur and Tia stepped in.

"I tried to make you a cake but…" She smiled as she wiped the cake mixture from her face.

"It's ok thank you Mieli. Why didn't you use the book to make the cake?" Tia giggled.

"I thought it would be more special if I made one for you."

"It was a good effort Mieli. We'll clean up and try and cook it for you…" Ur offered.  
"It's ok I'll make a new one for you tomorrow!" She jumped happily. "Good night anyway!"

"Night." They smiled as they set to work cleaning the chocolate cake mixture from the table.

After they had moved the stuff they too were covered in cake. Ur rubbed his fingers along her cheek, smearing the mixture over it. After a few minutes of giggling they cleaned themselves off. Ur was sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard for support. She slept in his arms that night after she joined him.

When she was asleep he held her feeling quite proud of himself. If he'd have followed his mind he would never have been holding the girl he loved. Maybe Mieli's innocent question 'can humans and spirits love each other?' was what sparked him to make the elixir.

-End-


End file.
